Finally
by DMxxfreek
Summary: It's a hard life for CSI Nick Stokes. Night shifts can be a killer, and it's hard to get any time for himself. Dating was completely out of the question. Professor Danika Evans thought her life was going well until one day when a certain CSI entered her classroom.
1. First Encounters

First Encounters

Chapter One

* * *

**I'm starting another story. Whoo! Well, there are three in the process. I might go back and forth between them. This one is a CSI Fanfic. There aren't that many Nick/OCs out there, and I'm not sure why. Nick is such a cutie. This will be my shot at attempting to do one. It might take me awhile to update, but I'll try my best. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. If I have any of the names, places, or information incorrect feel free to tell me.  
P.S.S. I don't own CSI either. If I did...well things would have happened differently**

* * *

It was another late night on the Las Vegas strip. Cars were whizzing along the busy road honking at the women on the corners, tourists strolling from casino to casino without looking both ways before crossing the street; it was all shaping up to be a normal night in Sin City. That was, until the sirens pulled up into the gas station at the far end of the famed piece of macadam. Spectators attempted to catch glimpses of the goings-on inside the station, but the cops were doing a good job of not letting anyone through.

The only thing that could be seen, were the EMTs carrying out a gurney with an old, Italian-looking man, most likely the shop manager, into the ambulance. He held a bloody rag to the side of his head.

Not soon after the ambulance dispatched to Desert Palm, two thirty-something year old men entered the empty gas station. The glass from the front of the little mini mart was spewed all over the floor. Goods from the aisles and counters were ripped and scattered throughout the area.

"What do ya think?" the dark-skinned man asked. "Robbery?"

"That's what it looks like to me," the other man answered with a southern drawl to his voice. "You take the right, and I'll take the left."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Have a good night, Hunter. I'll see you tomorrow," the young blonde said, closing her briefcase that rested on the desk in the front of the room.

"Thanks, Professor Evans," the young man smiled brightly at the woman before him. "See you tomorrow. " Hunter grabbed his bag and exited the room quickly. Professor Evans looked at the open door; Hunter was acting quite strange today.

With a tired sigh, Danika Evans started straightening up her classroom. It was already nearing eleven o' clock at night, and she just wanted to get home and sleep. Tutoring went on much longer than she suspected. Why Hunter needed tutoring sessions was beyond her. He was a brilliant young man. Finally, after everything was in its place, Danika took one last look over the room and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, may we ask you a few questions?" So much for going home and sleeping.

"Sure," she turned her heel and came face to face with two, attractive men. "What do you need?"

"I'm CSI Warrick Brown and this is CSI Nick Stokes, and we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," the taller man spoke, holding up a picture to her. "Do you know this girl?"

"Danika Evans, and yes she's one of my students," Danika answered. "Kayla Hutchinson. Junior here at UNLV."

"Would you happen to know if she has had any criminal record of any kind?" Danika swore her heart jumped a bit when she heard the southern accent.

"Well, freshmen year I remember she got busted for under-age drinking. But other than that I don't know. Why? Is she in trouble?" Danika asked, catching the eyes of the CSI.

"There was a robbery at the gas station down the road from here, and we found her ID," Nick she remembered, answered. "You haven't been told about her ever robbing a building have you?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "Although, if I'm being honest with you. I'm not all that surprised. Miss Hutchinson is not the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Not the brightest star in the sky either."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Warrick asked.

"She's a partier," Danika snickered breifly. "Most of the time she comes into class drunk, falling over chairs and such. She makes crude remarks to her professors."

"You included?" Nick asked.

"Sadly yes," Danika continued on. "And I don't see why Hunter would date her."

"Who's Hunter?" Warrick wondered aloud.

"Oh, sorry," Danika's cheeks reddened. "Hunter is one of the students I tutor here. Those two are like oil and water. She treats him like crap."

"It sounds like you a bit jealous, Miss. Evans," Warrick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, Mr. Brown. Hunter is an attractive young man. Many students are here, but I would never do such a thing. He's fourteen years younger than me. That's a little weird don't you think? I just hate it when people are being taken advantage of. It's not just for those two either. Other partners treat their partners like crap."

"Is that the boy we passed in the hallway?" Nick asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "What was he doing here so late?"

"Tall with spiky, reddish hair? Yes, that was him, and I had to tutor him," Dankia answered him. "Didn't we go over this already?"

"Right, sorry," he said feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "But why would he be here at eleven pm? Seems a bit late for a study session."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stokes, but I thought you were here to ask for information about Kayla. I don't think I have to answer your questions about my teaching skills. However, my other sessions were running really late. When I saw Hunter walk in at ten I asked him if he wanted to reschedule, but he wanted to go on as planned, so we did. Is that all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said sincerely feeling like an idiot. "Warrick, do we have everything we need?"

"Yeah, I think we're good," Warrick answered. "Thank you for your time, Miss. Evans. Have a good night."

"Thank you. You too," she watched them leave her classroom. Warrick first followed by Nick, who turned slightly to get one last look at her. She smiled slightly and shook her head. Switching off the lights, Danika headed down the hall and into the hot, night sky.

* * *

Nick and Warrick arrived back at the crime lab soon after leaving UNLV. Unfortunately for them, the surveillance cameras didn't show Kayla Hutchinson robbing the mini mart, so they were back to square one. Well, for Warrick anyway.

"Warrick, why does Nick have that look on his face?" Greg asked as the three of them continued to Grissom's office. "What's going on?"

"When we went to the University to question someone about the robbery; there was a girl there," Greg nodded his head. He understood. "Southern Belle too. They're perfect for each other."

"Who's perfect for each other?" Sara asked joining the three CSIs. "Uh oh, Nick has that look on his face. It's a woman isn't it?"

"She was so pretty. Wasn't she, Warrick?" Nick spoke for the first time in twenty minutes. "I think that was an Oklahoma accent. It definitely wasn't a Texas drawl. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Nick. Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Warrick sighed, entering Grissom's office.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Danika pushed open her front door. Maddie, her year old Chocolate Lab, barked loudly, greeting her at the door. Dropping her keys on the side table, and placing her briefcase on the couch, Danika headed up to the bedroom. At least tomorrow was Saturday. The she could sleep in as long as she wanted.

Grabbing a clean pair of undergarments and her pajamas, Danika entered her bathroom and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt like heaven on her tense muscles while she shampooed her hair. If only the water would wash all of her memories away for that night. Well, maybe not all of them.


	2. Feeling A Little Bit Better

Feeling A Little Bit Better

Chapter Two

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Not as long as the first one, but that's all right. This story is taking place during season seven and will go into season eight. Reviews would be great :) Let me know what you think! Please and thank you.**

* * *

Just like Grissom, the Miniature Killer was getting on Nick's nerves. Every time they might have found some sort of link between the miniatures, it would not match up, and they would all have to start over again. Even with the new box that was sent to Grissom's office, and the attempt to save a woman's life didn't make them feel any better. Especially when an undercover cop ended up dead when they tried to stop the murder from happening; things were getting out of hand.

The team thought they had outsmarted the Miniature Killer when they managed to get passed the desired "killing date." But when they found Dr. Barbara Tallman dead on the very couch where the doll was found. It seemed like the killer was right on the money again.

"The brother?" Nick asked, slamming his locker door shut. "He killed her?"

"He said that she wanted to die in her own home," Catherine answered. "Did it look like she had Parkinson's to you?"

"No, why?" Nick wondered. "Did she have it?"

"That's what the brother said," Catherine sighed. "I can understand where he was coming from. Not wanting his sister to live through that, but a murder is a murder, even if it was an assisted suicide attempt. Poor guy."

"Right, well I'm off," Nick said. "I'll see you all tomorrow night."

"Where are you going?" Greg asked.

"Nowhere important," he waved, exiting the lab and into his Denali.

His palms were sweating. He couldn't remember when he was ever this nervous. A little ridiculous actually. Warrick and Greg would joke of how much of a "ladies man" he was. The rumor wasn't true. Not really anyway. Truth be told, he hadn't been on a date in what had felt like years. Maybe there was a reason he was a bit nervous. Pulling up into the parking lot, Nick let out a deep breath before heading up to the familiar building. He crossed his fingers that she would be there. It was a Saturday. Did kids these days have classes on Saturday now?

* * *

"Hunter, I don't understand why you keep getting these scores on your papers. You're a smart boy. What's going on?" Danika asked the student in front of her. "You can tell me."

"I don't know. I'm not good at writing things down. I can say it; I just can't put my thoughts into words I suppose. Does that make sense?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It does, but these scores are really bringing your grade down. If you want to keep your spot on the baseball team you need to do better," Danika explained.

"I understand," he nodded. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can."

"I'm a bit distracted when I'm in class," he told her. "There is something on my mind when I come into this class, and I can't focus when I'm here."

"What's on your mind?" Danika asked.

"It's not really what, it's more of a who," she saw a tiny blush rise onto his cheeks. "And I can't get them off of my mind."

"Is it someone on class?" Danika wondered.

"I'd rather not go into it," Hunter said. "I have to go. I have practice. See you in class on Monday."

"Right," Danika sighed. She had tried so hard to get her student to boost his grades up. Everyone in her class was doing very well. All except Hunter, and she couldn't figure out why. At the beginning of the semester Hunter was one of the best in the class, but somehow he had fallen. "I wonder what is going on in his head."

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," Danika let out a loud shriek and jumped about a mile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mr. Stokes," Danika rubbed at her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Other than scaring the daylights out of you," he joked.

"Do you have more questions for me?" she began to tidy the room up.

"No, I'm off the clock actually," he said. "I was wondering um, if you don't have anything to do, if you would want to go out and get some coffee or breakfast with me?"

Did he just ask her out on a date? Should she say yes? There was nothing on her schedule, and he was a good-looking guy.

"I understand if you're busy," Nick continued. "Being a college professor and all."

"No, you just caught me by surprise is all," she smiled. "I would love to go to breakfast with you. Um, could you help me out? I need to move these boxes into the back closet. They are a bit heavy."

"Sure," Nick grinned. He was starting to feel a little bit better about all of this.


	3. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

Chapter Three

* * *

**Here is the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"So, what's a guy like you doing out here in Las Vegas?" Danika asked, sipping from her coffee cup a week or so after their first "date".

"I just wanted to get out and live my own life," Nick answered truthfully. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family. But I wanted to establish myself."

"Because your father's a judge and your mom is a lawyer?"

"Exactly," Nick grinned. "Same question to you. Why Vegas?"

"I love the city," Danika answered, remembering the day she first moved to Sin City. "My parents brought me out here for my twenty-first birthday and since then I've always wanted to live here. When I was told about the job offer at UNLV I just had to take it."

"This place is pretty spectacular isn't it?" Nick asked the blonde before him.

"I think so," she admitted. "It's even better when you have someone to share it with." Danika laughed as Nick's cheeks grew red.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"This is the first weekend where I don't have to grade any papers, so I think I'm going to treat myself. I might go to the spa. See a show. Hit the slots. What about you?"

"I figured I could leave here, run for a bit and then take this really cool woman I know to Mystere at Treasure Island."

"Are you serious?" Danika asked, awestruck. "Oh Nick, I-"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'll go with you," the couple was interrupted by Nick's ring. "I thought you didn't work today."

"I don't," Nick was surprised. "It must be important. Stokes."

Danika continued to drink here morning cup of caffeine. She was so happy to have met a guy like Nick. He was sweet and funny. Nothing was more attractive than a man who could make her laugh. Other than the Texan accent of course. "Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure yet," Nick said. "I have to meet Grissom at a high school. Two students were reported missing. I'll see you at nine-thirty."

"See you there," Danika was going to have an amazing evening. "Thank you for breakfast."

"My pleasure."

* * *

"Oh, Mattie, I can't believe I'm going to see Mystere!" Danika exclaimed happily while they went on the run through the neighborhood. The lab barked happily at its owner. "This night is going to be the best."

They rounded the last corner and up to her home. Dark clouds were starting to roll up from the east indicating that there was some precipitation on the way. Just as long as it was before this evening, Danika would be okay with some water. Her lawn was looking a little dead.

Mattie rushed in through the front door first, followed by Danika, straight into the kitchen for a drink of water. That poor dog was going to go a little too far one of these times. She wasn't a puppy anymore.

"You are such a good dog, do you know that?" Danika scratched Mattie behind the ears. She barked in return. "I'm going to go shower. Don't do anything bad, you silly dog."

Flipping the lights on of the bathroom, Danika turned on shower head and began to undress. Why she continued to run in the hot, Las Vegas air she didn't know. She would always sweat like a mad woman anyway, but to keep in shape it was worth it. Back in Oklahoma, she would run around the lake behind her home so many times she would lose count, but there the weather was a piece of cake. Vegas was another story. At least it kept her in shape. You never know when you would need to run from a suspicious man on the strip.

As the cool water traveled down her sticky skin, Danika began to think. About her work, her students, Nick, it seemed like her life was finally starting to look bright. Back at Frank's, she wasn't completely honest with Nick when he asked her why she was in Vegas. She did love the city. That was absolutely true, but she really came to Vegas because she wanted to get away from her past in her hometown. She wanted to get away from Trent.

She met him first year at the University of Oklahoma. They were in the same class, Psychology. Big surprise. And the two had hit it off right away. They started out as best friends. Trent was there for her and she was there for him, and over time their relationship blossomed. Over time, Danika and Trent were getting more and more serious. So much so, that at graduation he proposed to her. In front of her entire family! There was no doubt at the time, Danika said yes. Her parents though, did not look very happy. They were never a fan of Trent at the start.

Then it came to wedding planning when things began to head south. Trent didn't give a shit about the decisions she made. He didn't care about the flowers, the cake, anything. Danika had to plan their wedding all on her own. It was when she found Trent in bed with her cousin and the Maid of Honor in their bed the night before the ceremony. She wished someone had timed her back then, to know exactly how quickly she packed her belongings and left. That's the real story of how she came to Vegas. Leaving her home because of some asshole that broke her heart. After Trent, she called it quits on men. That was until Nick of course.

Nick and Trent did share some similar qualities. They both had dark hair, and a muscular build. That's why she was not so sure of him at the beginning, but she couldn't compare everyone to Trent, and she was so glad she accepted Nick's invitation to coffee. He was what she was missing.

Mattie's loud barking forced Danika's eyes open from inside the shower. The canine was pawing at the wooden door and barking its head off. Switching off the water and grabbing a towel, Danika wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. The chocolate lab darted into the bathroom right over to the window on the opposite wall.

"What are you doing, you silly dog?" Danika grabbed her by the collar, glancing outside. "Nothing's out there." The dog continued to bark. "Come on you."

* * *

These cases were starting to get on Nick's nerves. The things that must go on in people's heads when they were going to kill someone; Nick couldn't stomach it. He wanted to feel bad for Megan and Charlie, but he couldn't. Their lives were going to be changed forever, all because of some, ugh, he couldn't even think about it.

"You look deep in thought," his head jerked up. "Are you alright?" But this was one thing that kept him going. Now, no matter how hard work was, he had someone to make him forget about the horrors and pain from some of the disturbing cases. Danika looked beautiful in her little, black dress. "Nick?"

"I'm perfect," he smiled at her, offering his arm. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed. "How was work? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"How about after the show? I'll tell you all about it," he said.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Mma63- Thank you so much for reviewing. I agree with you, there are some wacky stories out there. I'm glad that you an interested in my idea, and I hope you stick with me as I continue on with this story.**


	4. Not As Easy As it Seems

Not As Easy As it Seems

Chapter Four

* * *

**Chapter four coming at you. Happy 4th to all you American readers out there. This chapter has some spoilers of Episode Empty Eyes from Season Seven. **

* * *

Nick had to have been on hundreds of cases by now. Each one becoming more grotesque and evil. Vegas was starting to get to him. Those were the thoughts that were running through his mind while he took pictures in the kitchen.

Six beautiful showgirls were found murdered in their home. Would things like this never end? His heart went out to Sara though. At least he didn't hold one of the girls hands while she died. That must have been awful.

"He used a chair to jam this door," Sara stated, entering through the back door.

"I heard about what happened, " Nick replied. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," but Nick wasn't convinced. He would be shaken if something like that had happened to him.

"There's a custom-made label on that wine bottle over there," Nick turned back to the pictures on the bulletin board. Hopefully they would be able to get this case done quickly.

"Cammie said something about wine," Sara announced, remembering back to what the dark-haired girl was attempting to tell her. "Maybe it had something to do with this bottle. Pour wine?"

"Maybe he forced wine down her throat. Tox with tell us. It was good that you were there for here, Sara," All he got from her was a sad smile. "She didn't have to die alone."

"We usually show up too late to meet the victim," she said as the two CSIs went back to their responsibilities.

* * *

But unfortunately, cases such as these take longer to solve. The following day, Lewis was brought in for questioning. He wrote the article on the girls moving into the house, and he was the one who gave them the wine. That was enough to lead to suspicion.

"I sent the wine over to stress my gratitude for their cooperation on the article," Lewis told them.

"How did you get to know the girls?" Nick asked.

"I followed them around for a week as my research, uh they were nice kids. Big hearts." Sounded a bit stalkerish if you asked him.

"It's an airhead piece," Sara said, Nick couldn't help but snicker. Sara made the best comments at the best moments.

"My editor gave me an article, and I ran in, but those girls raise $12,000 for a former showgirl with breast cancer. They organized their own walk-a-thon. Gave out swag bags. Kitchen stuff," Lewis explained.

"What kind of kitchen stuff?" Sara asked.

"Cutting board, juicer, and a kitchen knife. It was ceramic with a purple handle. It had the girl's name on it." Bingo.

"The killer's shoes; there were multiple shoe impressions at the scene that looked just like that," Nick announced.

"Wait, you don't think I did this did you?" Lewis exclaimed.

"Give us your shoes, and we'll see if you're right," Nick slowly got to his feet. Great more time in the lab.

* * *

Danika wasn't having a great day either. Midterms were soon starting, which meant that the students were busy and stressing about the tests. Some more so than others. The students were going over the latest material with one another, while Danika was checking over papers. They weren't looking good. This midterm was going to be a disaster which was a shame really. Her students were bright.

"Miss. Evans," her head popped up to see Hunter before her desk. "You looked a little out of it right there. Are you felling all right?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm fine. What do you need?" Danika shut her tablet.

"Um, well-how are you?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Hunter, I think you should go back to your seat now," Danika insisted. "You didn't do as well as I thought you would have on your paper. Study."

"Okay," he slumped back to his chair. Kayla narrowing her eyes at him the entire way.

"That boy is going to be the death of me," Danika ran her fingers through her messy tresses.

"I do, cherish you for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice I will love you still, from the depths of my soul It's beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do.."** (AN: The song is I Do, Cherish You the version is by Mark Wills)**

"Shit," Danika muttered, fumbling through her purse. The students now paying attention to her. "Nick, I thought you had a double?" He sounded horrible on the phone. Tired and irritated. "Nick, are you okay?" He was such a liar. He was not okay. "I'm done in about thirty minutes. Yes, I can meet you at Sunrise. Bye."

"Everything all right?" Tyler asked from the front row.

"Yes, everything's fine," Danika sighed. This wasn't going to be good. "Keep working."

Nick was already there when Danika arrived. He was nursing a coffee in the far corner of the shop. Ran his fingers over the top of his head ever few seconds. Something was really bugging him.

"Sorry if I'm a little late." Danika apologized, taking the seat across from him. "Crazy day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nick answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danika asked. "You don't have to if you don't want."

"You heard about the showgirl murders right?"

"Of course, they were all over the news. I saw Jim Brass this afternoon talking about the guy who killed them. I'm glad you and your team figured out who did it. That must have been awful."

"I just wanted to get out of there to be honest," Nick said. "I got you a peach iced tea. I hope that's all right."

"You remembered," Danika smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he continued. "Could we just talk?"

"What about?" she asked.

"Something I don't know about you yet, I don't know. I just want to get my mind off of this. Grissom gave me a day off, so what do you want to do?"

"We can talk," Danika bit her lip. "Although, I don't think I'm ready to tell you my deepest, darkest secrets yet."

"Whenever you want to tell me you can tell me. There are some things about my past I'm not ready to discuss yet either." Nick said.

* * *

**addy- Thank you. That makes me so happy. I hope this story will live up to your expectations**

**TanithTumultuous- Thanks :) I'll try my best. **


	5. Help Me Out

Help Me Out

Chapter Five

* * *

**Chapter five is a go. The plot is thickening. This has some spoliers of Season Seven: Big Shots. Enjoy!**

* * *

This feeling was starting to annoy her. It had been going on for months now. Ever since Maddie barked that first time weeks ago, the feeling escalated. Whenever she was in the bathroom or her bedroom, she felt like she was being watched, and not in a good way. Danika was rubbing Maddie's coat as they watched the Texas Rangers take on the Detroit Tigers. The feeling was starting to get to her. She was beginning to not feel safe in her own home.

Maddie's ears perked up as the sound of someone's fist connected with the front door. Odd, who would be at her house this late at night? Cautiously, Danika placed her dinner on the coffee table and went to the door. Maddie's tail wagged back and forth then barked happily, jumping up and down. Only one person could get that reaction out of her pooch.

"Nick, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work tonight?" Danika asked with a smile, stepping aside to let the Texan in. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I have to go in a ten. Figured I could be with you for a while. Is that okay?" How could she say no?

"Of course it's okay," she led him into the living room. "You haven't been here in a long time. Maddie was getting depressed. I think she likes you more than me."

"I doubt it," Nick grinned rubbing the lab behind the ears. "How have you been? You've been busy the past couple of days."

"I'm fine," Danika sighed, curling up into his side. "Any interesting cases lately? I hope not. You were out of it for a week with the last one."

"No, Vegas has been good, but who knows; tonight could be a good one."

"What would you call a good case?" Danika asked him, taking in his scent. Damn, he smelled so good.

"One that makes me think," Nick felt Danika tense up for a minute as the wind howled outside causing the branches from the nearest tree to scratch rub against the glass window. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she told him. "The Rangers aren't looking so hot this year. I might cry."

"Danni, don't change the subject," Nick wrapped his arm around her waist. "Tell me what's making you all bothered."

"Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?" she asked, after a loud sigh.

Nick's heart pounded. He could never forget that feeling. He watched as her eyes scanned to room, and then back to him. Should he tell her? Could he tell her about what had happen to him almost two years ago now?

"You feel like you're being watched?" his eyebrows rose. "Where?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Nick. It's most likely nothing." Danika reassured him.

"You don't know that! How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I knew you were going to freak out."

"Danni, please just tell me."

"A few weeks ago after I got a shower Maddie ran into my bathroom and barked like a mad man when she looked out the mirror. Nothing was out there so I thought it was like, a squirrel or something. I didn't think anything of it, but a few days later I just kept getting this feeling that I was being watched. Either when I was in the shower, or getting ready for bed. Please Nick, it's probably nothing," Danika grabbed his arm as he stood, heading down the hall. "Nick?"

"Show me where Maddie was," he exclaimed.

She knew this was going to be the outcome. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Pulling him into the bathroom she pointed to the back window. She watched him as he opened the window and looked out into the backyard. He found nothing. No surprise there. He then pulled her along into her bedroom and did the same to those windows. Was he serious? Did he actually think that someone could realty be spying on her?

"I want you to pack a bag and come with me back to my house. Bring Maddie too," he told her.

"Really, Nick? Are you serious? You actually think-"

"I don't want you to argue with me about this. Pack some cloths, and go to my house. I'll explain everything after my shift," Nick continued. "Just please trust me on this."

"You'll tell me why you are taking this completely out of proportion?" she asked.

"I promise," he said. "Hurry up, I'll drop you off."

"You're not letting me take my car?" Danika asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. He would have some explaining to do.

"I can't make you change your mind can I?"

"I wouldn't try."

* * *

"What's got you all upset?" Greg asked, entering the lab. "You look like someone ran over your dog. You know if you had one that is."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about, Greg," Nick told him. "If you'll excuse me, I have some evidence to go collect."

Drops was already in the room when Nick arrived. This was going to be wonderful.

"Whoa, Crime Lab! Nick Stokes. I see we're in between bad haircuts," Drops smiled up at him from the table.

"Drops. Told you I'd see you later. It's called criminal activity. Stand up and hold your hands out for me." Nick instructed.

"Now come on, Crime Lab. I thought we was old buddies."

"The only thing we have in common, Kellan, is the bodies that keep piling up around you. Turn around please."

"Well, first of all, I ain't killed nobody in my life. Second, I don't have a record. Never even did a day in jail." Drops said to Nick with a smug smile on his face.

"You keep heading down this road, and unfortunately that's where you're going to end up."

"Yeah, well this ain't me. I'm not used to this," Drops motioned to his blood-stained attire. "What's wrong, Crime Lab. Normally you're all happy and cheery when I see you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nick said, plopping a pair of bright, orange scrubs onto the table. "I need you to change into these."

"I ain't putting those things on," Drops answered. "I have a guy coming over with a new suit."

"You're clothes are covered in blood. They are evidence now," Nick was beginning to lose his patience. "When I come back you better be in those scrubs."

"It's a woman isn't it? Oh, Nick Stokes do tell," Drops grinned. "A grown ass man doesn't act like this unless there's a woman involved."

"Turn around or something," Nick told the officer guarding the door. "I don't have time for this, Drops. I'll be back in five minutes."

* * *

Nick's place was a lot different than Danika thought it would be. Granted, it definitely screamed man cave, but it was nice and homey. She and Maddie nestled on the couch in front of the nice-sized flat screen in the living room. Not soon after, she fell asleep clutching the quilt to her body. Not once did she have the feeling of being watched.

Danika woke up not too long later. Her sleeping schedule was crazy. Maybe it was a good thing that she told Nick about the thought of someone watching her. She really wanted to know what he was going to tell her. He seemed really freaked out.

"Oh Maddie, what could it be about?" Danika asked the dog lying at her feet. "You don't suppose he was being watched do you? That could explain the look he gave me. Let's see what he's got to eat around here for breakfast shall we?"

At least his fridge was stocked, and pancakes sounded delicious at the moment. Hopefully, Nick wouldn't mind if she used his kitchen. He'd probably be happy to have food when he got home anyway.

"What's all this?" Nick wandered into the kitchen not twenty minutes later. Maddie greeted him happily by jumping up and down. "You made me breakfast?"

"It's the least I could do for letting you let me stay here," Danika smiled brightly at him. He looked much happier than earlier than the previous night. "Better night at work?"

"Much," he answered, digging into the short stack of chocolate chip pancakes. His favorite. "Oh my God, these are amazing. You are so good to me."

"I'm glad you like them," she asked. "Now for your end of the bargain, what got you all hot and bothered last night?"

His fork clinked against the plate. He had just about forgotten about the conversation. Damn. "Are you sure?"

"Nick, I trust you," Danika reached across the table and grabbed his hands. "We've talked about this. I know we've only been together for two months now, but-"

"Do you remember the day we were just talking, and we got to the discussion about secrets? What I'm going to tell you is one of mine."

"You don't have to tell me then, Nick. I can completely understand if you don't-"

"But I need to. I need you to understand why what you told me got me so upset," Nick rose to his feet, and pulled her to the couch onto his lap. "About two years ago, I had a man who stalked me. At first I didn't think anything of it, but he didn't let up. Because of him, I was kidnapped and buried alive. I don't know how I would have survived if Grissom didn't figure out where the freak buried me. I had nightmares for months. That's why I reacted the way I did. I don't want anyone to do to you what happened to me."

Silent tears were falling down Danika's cheeks by the time he had finished his story. So he did have someone watching him, but it was so much more than that. She couldn't even begin to imagine what that must have felt like. To be taken away and almost die, she couldn't fathom it.

"How could you go back to work after that?" Danika sniffed. "How could you even want to go back to your job?"

"The guys were there for me. Gris gave me a few weeks. I wasn't allowed to step foot into the lab, I was going nuts," Nick squeezed her hands.

"It sounds like you have really good friends, Nick," Danika nuzzled into his side.

"I do," he rested the top of his head on hers. "I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Oh really?" she played with the hem of his shirt. "And when is this going to be?"

"I don't know. When do you want to meet everybody?" he asked.

Danika shrugged. "I don't care. When are they ready to meet me?"

That was a good question.

* * *

**vegas nivel 3 - thank you. I hope you liked this one just as much.**


	6. Stalker?

Stalker?

Chapter Six

* * *

**Chapter six. This one has some swearing. Just so you know. I also want to raise the rating, but I've never written a scene like that yet, so we'll see how that goes. Tell me what you think?**

* * *

Nick wanted her to stay at his place for at least two weeks, but after much discussion she was able to go back to her house after only one. Not that she hated being cooped up with Nick, not at all. It was fun waking up beside him every morning, if you could call it that. She wouldn't mind staying there for a few extra days, but she needed to get home. There was something pulling her to her house. Like she needed to go and investigate or something. Curse her for having a CSI boyfriend.

Danika was busy grading essays on the couch in her living room when Maddie's ears perked up again. A low growl rose from her throat.

"Maddie," Danika warned, slapping the papers down on the coffee table. "Don't do this again. It's nothing, girl. Calm down." Danika stroked her cost softly, but the low growl turned into the loud barking that had gone on for what felt like ages now.

Maddie jumped to her paws and launched herself out the side doggy-door and into the backyard. Danika, with a loud, aggravated sigh put down her work and followed the ridiculous canine. This had to stop, and soon. The dog ran to the far end of the lawn barking all the way. Nothing was there that Danika could see. But a could she really say that it was nothing? Maddie had to clearly think that something was there. She wasn't a dumb animal.

"Nothing's there, Maddie. You need to stop doing this, girl," Danika pulled the growling dog by the collar. "What am I going to do with you?"

Once the dog was in the house, Danika decided that grading the papers were not an option tonight. Maddie chasing after something that could not be seen was playing on repeat in her mind. Maybe if she, no this was crazy. Whatever was going on, if there was a stalker and he was trying to make her scared she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her being afraid. Grabbing a flashlight from the hall closet, she went back out into the yard.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing looked like there was a person watching her. In the backyard at least, as Danika moved over to the side where her bathroom window was she nearly dropped the object in her hand. There were soda cans all over the place, and some white stuff on the side of the house. Thankfully there was no graffiti, and then she would have thought that it was a hangout for some group of teens. She jumped a mile when the phone rang from inside her jean pocket.

"Nick," she rubbed her face. "Why are you calling me? You should be working."

"I am, but today's really slow. I'm just finishing up the paperwork for my case now. Some college kids are really crazy these days. I'll tell you about it when I get home. Are you doing all right? You seemed a little jumpy when you answered your cell. Everything going smoothly now that you're home?"

"Yeah-yeah of course it is," she headed into the garage to grab a trash bag. "You think Grissom will let you out early?"

"I would love that," Nick laughed. "Something's going on over there. I can tell by the sound of your voice. Tell me."

"Nick, it's fine. Really," Danika answered, dropping each soda can into the bag. This was so gross. This had to have been a group. There was no way that one person could have drunk all of these sodas.

"Danni, you still there? What's nasty?" Nick asked.

"Maddie may or may not have freaked out again tonight," Danika sighed when she heard Nick swear. "I went to check it out and no one was out there."

"Damn it, Danni! I told you that you should stay with me. Now you definitely are," he said. "What's gross about that?"

"That's not what was gross," Danika tied the bag tight, tossing it into the trash can. "I found at least twenty soda cans on the side of the house where the bathroom window is. No big deal or anything. I threw them all away."

"Why would you do that?" Nick cut her off. "I could have taken them in to get prints. We could have figured out who was stalking you. Anything else?"

"No, not really," Danika entered her home once again. "Just something that looks like chalk on the side of the house. I'm going to wash it off on Saturday. Would you like to come over for breakfast when you're done? I'm in the mood for some pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. Sound good?"

"Sounds delicious," he answered. "I should be back around six, possibly earlier if I can get out of here. Are you free tomorrow evening? I really want to go see The Reaping. I'm in the mood for a horror flick."

"You're in the mood for a horror movie? Really?" Danika shook her head, turning the power off to the TV. "Yes, I'm off tomorrow, but you know I hate scary movies."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."

"I love you too," the line went dead soon after.

Changing into something more comfortable, Danika slid into her own bed and pulled out her book from the night stand, the TV playing in the background. This was probably one of the biggest things she missed when she left Nick's. Sleeping in his bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Moaning softly, she dropped the novel to the ground and shut the television off. Nick needed to get back soon.

* * *

Kayla was not in a good mood. She had been standing outside of the Luxor for the past two and a half hours. Hunter was a dead man! Groaning loudly she sped towards her car and roared down the road to her boyfriend's apartment. When she got her hands on him, oh he was going to pay!

Killing the ignition, Kayla got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and all but ran to the elevator that would take her up to the fourth floor. Swearing loudly, she stomped down to door 412.

"Hunter, you motherfucker! Open this door!" Kayla banged on the door. "You open this door right now! You hear me, open this door right now and maybe I won't kill you as much as you deserve!" From the other side of the door, she could hear a loud, painful sounding groan. "Hunter! You open this door, or I will bust it down myself! Hunter!" That was the last straw. Slipping off her high heels, Kayla threw her shoulder into the door, but unlike the last four times she did this, the door didn't budge. He locked the door? "Fine, if you want to play it that way," reaching into her purse, she grabbed the spare key she stole from Hunter and unlocked the door. "Prepare for a beating you ungrateful- HOLY SHIT!"

The key dropped to the floor as her hands covered her mouth.

"Kayla," Hunter's red face darkened as he tried to cover himself and turn off the television, but he could tell she had seen enough. "What are you doing here?"

"What- what am I doing here?" Kayla could hardly breathe. "We had a date remember. I was waiting- what the fuck are you doing? Was that-"

"It was nobody!" Hunter exclaimed, fearing that his secret would be out. "I can make it up to you. I promise."

"It was her wasn't it? That is sick, Hunter. I thought you- but this. Oh my God!" Kayla couldn't even form complete sentences. There was no way she could get that picture out of her mind. She had just seen her boyfriend satisfying himself to- she couldn't even say it. Without looking at him, she exited the apartment and raced home. She had to think things through.


	7. He Did What?

He Did What?

Chapter Seven

* * *

**Here's chapter seven. Is anyone reading this story? Just curious. I'm loving the new season of CSI already. Although, as soon as George leaves I don't think I'll be tuning in. The ratings are going to go down. I hope they realize that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Read and review :)**

* * *

Danika was happy that finals were approaching. That would mean summer was right around the corner. There would be no crazy college kids around and much-needed relaxation. Ugh, she couldn't wait. There was also the annual Evans family reunion in the middle of June that was to be looked forward to. As always. Maybe Nick would come along. It was about time to meet the parents right? She could only imagine what her cousins and sisters would think. Her father would bring out the shot gun of course, but only as a joke this time. Danika was sure that her relatives would like him. What wasn't to like? She'd have to call them once her class was finished to make sure it would be all right.

"All right you guys, make sure you study. Your final is next Wednesday at ten o' clock," Danika told them through the binders and notebooks slamming shut in front of her. "I will see you then."

"Um, Miss. Evans," Danika looked up from the papers surrounding her desk. Not knowing that all the students had left the room already. All except one anyway. "Is everything going well?"

"Hunter, this better be good," Danika was getting really tired of him. "I have a phone call to make."

"This won't take much time at all," she noticed his fingers twitching at his sides. "Um, how do you think I'll do on the exam?"

Really? That's what your question was. He was starting to get on Danika's nerves. She was all right with the tutoring, but coming to her after classes were done; a woman could only take so much.

"Hunter, you're going to do fine. If you focus on the exam and know the material you should be fine. Just like all the other students. What do you really want to ask me?" she really wanted to get out of this room. Something about his stance was making her uncomfortable.

"That's-that's the question I wanted to ask you, Miss. Evans. Honestly," he rubbed his hands together. "How's Nick?"

"Why do you want to know how Nick is?" Danika asked, not missing the hint of annoyance in the young man's voice. "I believe that is none of your concern now is it?" Danika rose to her feet, collecting her belongings. "I think it's time you leave, Hunter. You don't want to miss your next class do you?"

"No, I actually don't have another class. The professor cancelled," Hunter replied with a smile, which quickly turned into somewhat of a frown. "Are you and Nick having a spat?"

"Hunter, I could fail you right now if you don't leave," Danika threatened. "I don't have time for this. I have an important phone call to make!"

"It's just a question," Hunter sat on the edge of her desk. "Trouble in paradise? That's the thing with cops. You can't trust 'em. Not a one. You could do so much better than him anyway."

"He's not a cop, and why would you think he's not good enough for me? I love him, Hunter. Now leave or I will call-" Dankia's eyes grew wide as Hunter pressed his lips to hers. What the hell was he doing? Overcoming the initial shock, Danika slammed her fist into the side of his face, knocking her student to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've wanted to do that forever," Hunter mumbled, wiping the trail of blood from the side of his mouth. "You tasted just like I imagined you would."

"GET OUT!" Danika screamed, shaking from head to toe. "Get out now, before I have you expelled."

"Until Wednesday…Danika," he whispered, eyeing her all the way until he left her alone in the classroom.

Danika couldn't move her feet. She had no idea what to do. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. All of the emotions were dancing around within her, and she didn't know how to handle it. Would she get into trouble too? When she couldn't take it anymore, Danika picked up her phone, and called the only person she could think of.

"Hello?" the tears in her eyes finally began to fall. "Danni, what's wrong?"

"Nick, are you busy?" Danika asked.

"I'm in the lab right now. What's going on? Are you crying?" she could only imagine what was going through is head at the moment.

"How long are you going to be?" Danika couldn't hold it in anymore. She started sobbing over the phone.

"An hour at the most," he answered. "Danika, tell me what happened."

"I can't. Not over the phone anyway," she told him. "Just, when you're done come to my house please. I need you, Nicky."

"Fuck that, I'm coming home right now," he all but screamed in her ear. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, not really," she said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," the line went dead. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?" she knew Nick was going to blow up. Why didn't she just keep her big mouth shut?

"Nick, please calm down," Danika brought her knees to her chest from her position on the couch as he paced before her. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"What are you going to do about it?" Nick knelt in front of her. "Danni, a student violated-I can't even-. You have to tell someone. You have to get that kid out of there. Could you imagine what would happen to you if word got out-"

She silenced him with a brief kiss. She really couldn't take this anymore. She just wanted get it off of her chest and that was it. Hunter only had one more class anyway, and then she would never see him again. At least, she hoped that was what would happen. Who knows what that man could do? He kissed her, what else was going on in his head. "Please, can we just talk about it later? I don't want to think about it, or him."

"He didn't do anything else to you did he?" Nick rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. "Danni, you can tell me. You know I wouldn't do anything-"

"Make me forget," Danika whispered.

"What?"

Unwrapping herself from the position on the couch, Danika cupped Nick's face with her shaky fingers. Gazing directly into his eyes, she pressed her lips onto his. "Make me forget."

The truth was; she could still feel Hunter's mouth on hers. It was the most foreign feeling. All she wanted was for it to go away. Without hesitation, Nick picked her up with little effort. Both arms supporting her behind. Danika slipped her arms around his neck and began attacking his mouth.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like-" Nick said to her kiss after kiss as he carried her up to her bedroom.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Danika broke the kiss, glaring up into those warm, brown eyes that she loved so much. "Please, Nick."

Hunter was mad. No, he was furious. This was not what he wanted to happen. He wanted Danika to run to Nick, tell him what happened, and then he would storm away thinking the worst. But no, what was happening was exactly the opposite. He wanted to scream to the high heavens as he watched the two through the window. That damned cop shouldn't be in there pleasuring her deep into the sheets. The sheets he had seen her in for the past what felt like years. Hunter's pants became tighter and tighter with each moan and groan that he could faintly hear from the side of the house. Groaning himself, Hunter leaned against the house frame. The things she did to him.

"Did you hear that?" Danika asked, panting deeply into Nick's chest. "Sounded like it came from outside."

"It was probably nothing," he answered, kissing her forehead. "I have the weekend off. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Stay in bed?" Nick couldn't help but snicker. He would love to spend the entire weekend in bed with her. "Nick?"

"Yes?" Nick ran his fingers through her hair.

"In a few weeks I'm going to Oklahoma for a family reunion," she traced her fingertips over his chest. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Really?" Nick asked. "You want me to go with you? Are your parents ok with that?"

"I haven't called them yet, but they will love you, Nick. Just as much as I do," she answered. "Think about it at least."

"I would love to go," he said. "Just give me the time, and I'll ask for the time off."

"Wonderful," Danika couldn't hide her smile. This day was finally turning up.


End file.
